1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a biosensor, and more particularly to a biosensor with a visually identification character pattern, and a biosensor measuring system incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional biosensor is formed with an optically readable pattern, such as one-dimensional or two-dimensional barcodes as disclosed in Taiwanese Publication Application No. 201015064, and infrared absorption/reflection marks as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,608. The optically readable pattern is read by an optical reader of a corresponding biosensor measuring device so as to obtain identification information associated with the conventional biosensor, for example, product type number, product lot number, etc. In use, if the corresponding biosensor measuring device has a mistake on reading of the identification information of the conventional biosensor for some reasons, for example, malfunction of the corresponding biosensor measuring device, an error in a measurement result generated by the corresponding biosensor measuring device occurs. In addition, the optically readable pattern on the conventional biosensor cannot be identified by a user, thereby resulting in inconvenience.
Another conventional biosensor is formed with a plurality of through holes by punch. Ones of the through holes at different predetermined positions are filled respectively with a plurality of sensing pieces such that the predetermined through holes filled with the sensing pieces constitute an identification pattern corresponding to identification information associated with the conventional biosensor. Since the sensing pieces are manually filled into said ones of the through holes, it takes much time to fabricate such biosensor. In addition, a corresponding biosensor measuring device must include a sensing mechanism for sensing the sensing pieces in such sensor to obtain the identification information.
Therefore, improvements may be made to the above techniques.